Luigi's Mansion 2: The Apprentice
by Shadow972
Summary: After throwing a party at Luigi's new mansion, Luigi decides to throw another one. He has invited Mario, Peach, Toad and Yoshi for the festivity. But little does he know that an evil force will crash this party.
1. The Plan

Hello everyone. Well this will be my 3rd attempt to make a good Luigi's Mansion story. I need to get it right this time. Anyway here is CHP. 1

8:30 am, a clock read in a nice bedroom. It began to ring annoyingly when a hand came crashing down on it. The figure made its way to the bathroom; he turned on the faucet and splashed some water in his face. Luigi had begun to brush his teeth. The other night Luigi had a nice party with his friends for a convention. He could still taste the pizza from that night. He quickly got dress and went down the long stairs of his new mansion. Luigi went to the den and flipped on the TV while getting some cereal. The news was on, nothing much of importance but it helped him with the weather. Before Luigi was able to set cereal in his bowl, the phone rang, startling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luigi. It's-a Mario!"

"Hello Mario. What is it?"

"Toad just called, His sink has a big leak and he wants us to help him out."

"Ok then I'll be right there."

Luigi put down the phone and put on his shoes. Locking the door, Luigi shoved some cereal in his mouth and ran with his tools to Toad's house. From the upper level of his mansion a dark cloud began to form. A creature in the attic watched as Luigi made his way. It snickered and turned around, the clouds becoming darker and more sinister.

Soon, Luigi had reached Toad's house. Mario was there standing, waiting for him. The two greeted each other and went inside. The house was completely flooded. The furniture was floating and the water would just not stop. Luigi and Mario walked through the water and began their work.

Soon, very soon they were finished and had the water drained out of his house.

"Thank you Mario and Luigi. Here is your pay." Said Toad handing them each 100 coins.

"Anytime toad. See ya." Said Mario leaving. Luigi flowed close behind.

The two began to walk around a bit afterwards. The two went to an Italian restaurant and ordered: 2 plates of spaghetti and a large pizza. As they ate, Mario said

"Hey Luigi...how about we have another party?"

"Really? I just had one hosted."

"No, no, I mean for us! And we will bring Yoshi, Peach and Toad if you want."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Ok its settled then! Come by the mansion at about 7:00. I have to run some errands so I'll be a little late. Here are my keys."

"Ok. I'll tell everyone. Bye Luigi!"

"Bye Mario."

Luigi went to the store and bought some groceries. While he was there he also bought some party favors and some ice cream for the party. Luigi caught a cab and was driven to his mansion gates. Luigi tipped the cab and he drove off. It was suddenly dark, much darker than usually. Luigi thought nothing of it and began to walk into his mansion. As he walked up he noticed a cold wind come from his front door. His front door was open!

Luigi went inside and closed it.

"Why would they leave my door open? Hey this isn't funny guys! Guys?"

Luigi noticed he was alone. All alone; the lights from outside did not accompany him. He tried to flip a switch, but the power seemed to be out. Luigi began to search for his keys to the rooms.

"Maybe they just went to their rooms. Then again... why would they?"

Luigi forgot about it and began to search for them. He searched in every room but they were nowhere to be found. The one place he didn't check was his room. So Luigi walked into his room. He looked around, no one was there. "I don't like this... I don't like it all." Said Luigi grabbing his flashlight off his desk. Luigi crept through the room inspecting it. Luigi felt a figure pass by several times. Feeling scared, he headed to his room entrance. As soon as he went for the handle, the door shut suddenly and locked itself. Luigi was in trouble.

Ok then. There was Chp.1. Stay tuned for chp.2.


	2. The Apprentice Revealed

Hello. First day up and this story has gotten a review! ...Sweet. Thanks snowboarder9! Anyway here is Chp.2.

Luigi fell to the ground terrified. He scurried back to his bed and search under it. Luigi felt a long object; from under the bed he pulled out the infamous Poltergust 3000! Luigi remembered that Professor E. Gadd had given it to him as a present. Luigi slowly got back up and went to his door and tried to open it but it wouldn't. From behind him a ghost had appeared.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" screamed Luigi, as usual.

Luigi shone his flashlight into its face, stopping and blinding it at the same time. Luigi turned on the Poltergust and began to suck him in. The ghost fought back and within seconds, Luigi was thrown back.

(This isn't good! Normally, these guys would be a cinch to capture. But now, they look different ...and why are they even back anyway? Did I leave the dryer running?)

The ghost attacked him again, this time it stopped. Unsuspectingly, it backed up and a darker figure walked in front of him. The ghost disappeared.

Luigi got up and began to shiver; he knew it was a powerful ghost of some kind. The figure projected its own light revealing its identity. The ghost wore a jacket, had a paintbrush and wore a French hat.

"V-Van Gore?"

"Van Gore? Ha! Zat old fool?! He ez notzing more zan a teacher to me now!"

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Michealdeadgilo. The apprentice of Van Gore!"

Luigi prepared to suck him but Michealdeadgilo laughed. "HA! You cannot touch me with such a pathetic item!" Luigi tried to but he was unable to touch him. (This explains why the ghost I fought was so hard. And why it looked so different!)

"Now, Luigi... join the... huh?" said Michealdeadgilo when all the sudden he began to squirm. Bellow him, low and behold was the old man, Professor E.Gadd. "Professor!" said Luigi in relief. E.Gadd fought back with all his might but he was also knocked back by the power of the foe. "Ugh! Its you! Retreat for now!" Michealdeadgilo said disappearing.

"Whew. Are you ok Luigi?

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was.."

"I know I know. Come, let's go back to my lab and we will discuss more of the subject."

"Ok."

The two left his mansion and headed to a nearby hut. The two entered it and went down some ladders. They went through his gallery and into the study room. There they sat down and began to discuss the matter.

"That back there was Michealdeadgilo. He was as he said the apprentice of Van Gore. After you sealed Van Gore into his painting, I always felt and evil force from it. I suppose that his apprentice was forced out of the painting into this world to finish his job."

"Ok. That's weird, but I understand. What I don't get is how he was in the painting."

"I am not aware of that either. As you have seen, the ghost the he creates are stronger and have a new look to them. You will need something more powerful to take up against them."

E.Gadd went into his closet and rummaged through it. He pulled out what seemed to be a Poltergust only that it was blue. "This is the Poltergust 5000x! Its now more powerful than the original. I'm trusting you with this; this is the only one I have."

"Don't worry. It's in good hands." Luigi grabbed his Game boy Horror and headed back to his mansion.

Well there is Chp.2 the next Chp. Will be up soon I hope. Stay here for Chp.3!


	3. Bad News

Hi everyone. Sorry I took so long on this Chp. You know being Thanksgiving and all. Anyway here is the 3rd chapter.

Luigi slowly made his way up the cracked steps of his mansion. Before this travesty, Luigi had a nice, happy home, but because of certain events, Luigi's mansion has now become tainted with evil and malice. Luigi slowly opened the front door and slowly went inside, everything seemed clear so far. He took a few more steps we his Game Boy horror began to rumble, with its familiar tone.

"Hello Luigi. I forgot to mention something."

"What is it?"

"You wont be happy about it but… some of my paintings have been let loose again."

Surprisingly, Luigi felt no threat to the opposing paint ghosts. "That won't be too hard Professor. I've handled them before."

"No no no, it's not that easy now. Due to the power of Michealdeadgilo, the paint ghost are now stronger, and they look a little different to add."

"Have you found any information about the others?"

"No, but strangely enough, I could have swore I saw some one enter the mansion. She was wearing a yellowish dress."

"Daisy!! Oh no. The ghosts must have gotten her to! I'll talk to you later Professor." Luigi immediately turned off the Game Boy Horror.

Luigi headed back to his own room to investigate any suspicious activity. Nothing seemed to be wrong, and the lights were on. It was safe for him to enter. Luigi headed inside and found a small red chest. He opened it up and a cloud of smoke puffed into the room, Luigi felt in danger and scurried into a corner, the lights began to dim. The purplish smoke spread across the floor like and angry serpent. From the chest strange ghosts began to fly out and headed into different rooms of his mansion, the last one, however was all but unknown to Luigi. It was King BOO himself.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Its you Luigi! I'd never think I'd see you again. Its about time I made you a painting, especially after our little fiasco."

"I'm not going down without a fight." Said Luigi feeling confident. Luigi had not felt like this for a long time.

King BOO shot fireballs at him but Luigi quickly moved, Luigi tried to suck them to his vacuum, but it wouldn't work. In this attempt, Luigi was hit with a lot of them, knocking Luigi back into a corner. Luigi was quickly fatigued.

"Ha. You see Luigi. I am not one to mess with! I will win this time!"

'Darn it. There has to be a way to stop him! But how? What can I do?'

Well there is chp.3 chp.4 will come up as soon as I can think of what comes next. Just kidding. It will be up soon.


	4. The Library

Hi again. Sorry if the last Chp. was too short. My parents were rushing me. Anyway here is Chp. 4.

Luigi sat in the corner, staring the evil King BOO in his face. King BOO had a sinister smile on his face, finally receiving revenge.

'There has to be a way to stop him! Wait a sec-' thought Luigi looking over at some boxes that he had laid out. There were to be used for storing items that were unneeded. He ran over to them and sucked them to the vacuum and Luigi shot at King BOO. King BOO quickly moved to the side, the box hitting the wall.

"Ha! You missed!"

"Wasn't aiming at you." Said Luigi smiling.

King BOO saw as another box was shot hitting the other box into the light switch. The lights turned on in a flash and began to strike King BOO hard.

"NOOO! The light!! I hate the light!!" he yelled.

Luigi was about to suck him up, we he suddenly went through the floor. Luigi reached for him, but it was to no avail. From the chest he opened earlier came a large frame. And in that frame was Mario.

"Mario! Its you! Looks like you're in another painting again. He professor can you see this?" said Luigi contacting him. The old man appeared on the screen, not surprised about what was before him.

"I see. Well Luigi, this time I have found some knew information."

Luigi listened closely.

"Michealdeadgilo has locked himself at the top of your mansion. In order to reach him, you must use your friend's paintings. That way they will be free and can help you against him."

"How is that?"

"Oh believe me, from the stories I've heard about Mario he can do anything."

"Thanks for the encouragement. I'll talk to you later." Said Luigi turning it off.

Luigi went back into the entrance room. He walked up the stairs and found a large opening in the door. Luigi knew what must be done. He got the Mario painting and placed it into the slot. With a puff of red smoke the door unlocked and the painting vanished. "Interesting. I suppose it went to the roof." Said Luigi slowly opening the door. Luigi looked inside to find his beloved library. Without the lights on however, it was dark, spooky, and mysterious. Luigi had a feeling of which ghost might be here.

Luigi looked around the aisles but he could not find any sign of ghost until he went to the farther part of the room. Luigi had installed a fireplace, which was now holding a fire. By that fire was a dark figure it seemed to be heaving heavily and was hunched over. Sensing Luigi's presence he turned and roared at him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oh no! Well there is chp.4. I hope you liked it. Chp. 5 coming soon.


	5. The Entertainment Room

Hi everybody. Sorry I took so long with this. I have been very busy lately. Anyway you have been waiting long enough here is Chp.5!

Luigi slowly turned back from the monsters gapping jaws. It slowly followed him as Luigi tried to hide from it and try to get a clue on it. After losing it for a couple of seconds he pulled out his Game boy Horror. Luigi scanned the hideous beast and learned something from it. It said:

(MORE…NEED MORE PAPER…)

"Paper?! Paper?! Why would it need paper?! Wait a mushroom picking' second! This must be that old father ghost! During his life he must have tried to write a novel or something. This helps I guess." Said Luigi.

The ghoul continued its search for Luigi, hoping to fulfill his master's wishes. From behind a bookcase, a piece of paper fell from an old book. The ghost saw it and looked at it, realizing its mistake, it turned around and saw Luigi, the Poltergust straight in his face. The ghost gulped as Luigi began to suck it in. Luigi knocked over countless chairs and desks in his efforts, but was able to contain the monster, reverting the room back to normal, the shadows dissipating.

"Whew! That was intense. Well I'd better get going." Said Luigi. He headed back out with the next room key. He went down the hallway and used the key on the door on the right. Luigi had entered the entertainment room.

This room held many accommodations for Luigi's guests. It had a big pool table, throwing darts, and a huge collection of arcade games. Luigi made his way across the room slowly tiptoeing, searching for anything. Suddenly an arcade game came on, nearly startling Luigi.

"That's weird, how can it turn on without the lights being on?" said Luigi.

Suddenly each one began to turn on each with the annoying sound of buzzing. One after another, each one revealed a letter. It read: G-O-N-N-A G-E-T Y-O-U-! Luigi screamed and ran behind the pool table, the arcade games rattled and shook, a dark smoke rising from the screens. With a Smokey explosion a ghost appeared. The ghost seemed interesting as it were technologically enhanced. It looked like a hologram.

IGIUL HE? AHAHAH!! UOY ERA HSILOOF OT EMOC OT YM NIAMOD ERAPERP OT ESOL RUOY LUOS!!!! 

Luigi could not understand him, but was unable to move. As hard as he tried, he could not budge. The floor beneath him, began to bubble and he was being pulled into, within seconds, Luigi was gone.

Uh oh. What will happen to luigi? Who is this new foe? Stay here for Chp. 6!


	6. Ping Pong gone Wrong

Hello world! I'm really sorry about not updating this story. I have been occupied with school and uh…yeah. Well you don't need to listen to me here is Chp. 6!

Luigi opened his eyes. Everything was blurry for a moment but his eyesight returned. Luigi was stunned to see where he was. The room was large and square. There was no color to anything but himself and lines moving back and for the behind him and in front of him.

"What a second. I know where I am! This is the Pong Arcade game!"

As soon as he knew the ball that would normally be hit appeared behind him along with this new foe.

AHAHAHAHAH! WON UOY LLIW ECAF EHT HTARW FO RETSGNOP!

"Ok. For one thing I don't understand you and two…"

ECNELIS! I LLIW WOHS UOY YM REWOP!

Suddenly the pong ball became a fiery red. And was shot from the board towards him. Luigi rolled out of the way but as soon as he did it came straight back from the other board and struck him from behind.

(I will not let my house be overrun by the ghosts again! There has to be a way to stop him!)

Luigi continued to dodge and dive from the fiery ball while Pongster laughed manically.

Luigi got an idea. He pulled out his Poltergust; this made Pongster laugh even harder.

OD UOY YLLAER KNIHT THAT NAC TRUH EM?

"Not the vacuum, but what I'm going to put in it might."

As the fiery ball sped towards Luigi, he sucked it onto the vacuum and into the casing there he aimed it right back at Pongster and shot a large wave of flame at him. Pongster screamed in an electronic way unable to be deciphered. As he lay there as a little polygon, Luigi came over and sucked him up.

With a bright flash of light he was welcomed back into his entertainment room. Everything looked to be working fine and the machines were set back to normal settings just incase. Luigi found the next key on the pool table.

"Hm. I quite surprised he didn't choose to fight me here. I would be able to suck up that many."

He put the key into his pocket and sped back out into the hallway. His next direction was the work out room and/or gym.

Well there is Chp. 6. I'm so sorry I took so long. But what can you do huh. Anyway Chp. 7 will be up sometime so keep checking back. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
